PROIBIDA PRA MIM
by Anna Clara Snape
Summary: Lorne é o conselheiro da Angel Investigações, mas o que fazer quando ele próprio está diante de um dilema? Quem vai aconselhar o Anfitrião?


**EU NÃO SOU DONA/CRIADORA DA SÉRIE "ANGEL" E SEUS PERSONAGENS. ESTOU FAZENDO ISSO SÓ PARA ME DIVERTIR (E VER UMA HISTÓRIA COM ESSE SHIP QUE EU AMO! ^^)**

**PROIBIDA PRA MIM**

Oh, por que não consigo fazer com que ela saia dos meus pensamentos?... Desde que ela voltou de Pylea não consegui deixar de reparar naqueles olhos e naquele jeitinho desastrado e um pouco lunático, mas de uma maneira tão doce... Ainda me lembro de quando nos conhecemos... Oh, aquele momento teve lá a sua graça... Ela tocou meu rosto, minha testa e meus cabelos, e ainda me lembro bem da sua expressão de espanto e curiosidade e ao mesmo tempo... tão meiga.

_Ela achou o meu cabelo engraçado_

Lembro-me de como eram as paredes do seu quarto nos primeiros dias aqui: forradas de contas. Quando estava perdida na volta a seu mundo viu no Angel algo especial, afinal ele era o seu "moço bonito que a salvou a cavalo". Por que todas vêem no Angel o seu príncipe? Qual é o segredo dos vampiros afinal de contas?

Isso sem contar que depois de ter esquecido Angel, Gun e Wesley começaram a trocar farpas e olhares atravessados e hoje estão a um passo de morrem ou matarem por causa de ciúmes dela. Se eu entrasse nesse fogo cruzado com certeza perderia... Não tenho vocação para lutas,disputas, brigas e afins... Acho que realmente me matariam... Aquilo é baixo e cruel! Ah, ser o único ser empático desse hotel é uma grande vantagem nessas horas.

_Proibida pra mim, no way_

E quando ela me pede para lê-la?... De todas as almas que eu já li ela foi a mais bela, a mais doce, a mais inspiradora. Então depois de dizer o que vejo ela sorri, uma conversa e depois se vai...

_Disse que não podia ficar_

_Mas levou a sério o que eu falei_

E se eu decidisse enfrentar meus medos? E se desafiasse Wesley e Gun? E se contasse, ou cantasse, para ela toda essa confusão que se passa agora? E se a levasse em segredo para bem longe daqui... Oh, Deus! Isso parece cena de filme extremamente romântico... Decididamente estou desesperado!

_Eu vou fazer de tudo que eu puder_

_Eu vou roubar essa mulher pra mim_

Se realmente pudesse, se os Poderes-que-Valem me ajudassem... Iria para bem longe, para bem longe com ela... Longe desse mundo louco, longe de L.A.

_Eu posso te ligar a qualquer hora_

_Mas eu nem sei o seu nome_

E seriamos felizes. Imagine só: _my sweet_e música ao fundo... Uma combinação perfeita.

_Se não eu, quem vai fazer você feliz?_

_Se não eu, quem vai fazer você feliz?_

Mas não há como. Eu não posso, ela não pode, ninguém aqui nesse hotel pode se dar ao luxo de abrir mão dessa vida... Por isso mesmo acho que vou embora sozinho... Já li milhares de destinos e tenho medo do meu... Ah, mas parece que até ouço o Angel falar "temos uma missão". Claro, lutar contra monstros, lutar contra o mal, lutar, lutar e lutar...

_Guerra!_

Fred, minha doce Fred...

- Oh, Honey... Você está perdidamente apaixonado por Winifred Burkle! – disse enfim seu duplo de dentro do espelho.

_Eu me flagrei pensando em você_  
_em tudo que eu queria te dizer_  
_em uma noite especialmente boa_  
_não há nada mais que a gente possa fazer_

O Lorne de fora do espelho esboçou um sorriso amarelado e abaixou a cabeça pesaroso, quando seu duplo quebrou o silêncio:

- Diga a ela tudo o que sente. Esta é a sua chance! – e desapareceu do espelho com uma última piscadela.

Alguém bateu na porta. Lorne levantou-se de um susto e já recomposto pediu que a pessoa entrasse.

_Eu vou fazer tudo o que eu puder_  
_Eu vou roubar essa mulher pra mim_  
_posso te ligar a qualquer hora_  
_mas eu nem sei seu nome!_

- Ah, Lorne! - Fred estava parada ali, diante dele – Preciso de um conselho, de sua ajuda. - havia quase uma súplica em seus olhos.

_Se não eu, quem vai fazer você feliz?_  
_Se não eu, quem vai fazer você feliz?_

Ele sorriu:

- Mas é claro, minha doce Fred.

_Guerra !_

FIM

**NA: Pensei na versão do Zeca Baleiro**

**NA 2: A fic ainda não saiu como eu queria, mas p/ uma que foi feita as pressas até que está descente. Futuramente vou editá-la.**

**EEEEEE! A primeira fic que consigo acabar! rsrsrs ;)**


End file.
